


something to fill the space [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "something to fill the spaces" by sevenfoxes.</p><p>"Darcy has a type, and it's more Steve 1942 than Steve 2014."</p>
            </blockquote>





	something to fill the space [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sevenfoxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenfoxes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [something to fill the space](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1975305) by [sevenfoxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenfoxes/pseuds/sevenfoxes). 



  
  
Cover art by: [reena_jenkins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins)  


mp3, Length: 30:05  
Download (right click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/something%20to%20fill%20the%20space.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!)

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/something-to-fill-space).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Emergency "get well" podfic for sevenfoxes, whose body is being an incredible asshole to her right now. Feel better soon, bb! ♥


End file.
